dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Social
The Menu is a part of DragonVale where players are able to look at the gifts they have received, view their Friends list, and look at news directly from Backflip Studios. It is also possible to log into Facebook, check Achievements, Redeem Codes, and view Game Center standings. Besides that, players can also invite friends through , Email, or/and SMS and visit random park. __TOC__ Gifts GiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification on Loading Screen (Old) ModifiedGiftsNotification.jpeg|Gifts Notification on Loading Screen (New) GiftsMenu.jpeg|Gifts Menu SpecialGiftFromBackflipNotification.jpeg|Special Gift Notification on Loading Screen RosesFromTheWizards.jpeg|"Roses from the Wizards!" Free items.jpg|Message when placing the Bed of Roses gift 10GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|10 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special Promotion) GemHint.jpg|Help Menu - Gift Free Gems Tip This section is used to view and collect gifts that have been received by friends or/and Backflip Studios. *Upon the introduction of this feature Backflip Studios gave players the Bed of Roses decoration. *Special promotions becomes available for collection in this section after entering the code correctly in the Redeem Codes option. This section also notifies players how many gifts are available to still give for the day, and allows players to accept a gift and clear the notification after accepting it. It also allows players to give gifts back (if any available) to their friends who gifted them initially. Friends This section allows players to view a list of their DragonVale Friends and to give them gifts. It also notifies players how many gifts are available to still give for the day and allows players to visit their friends park. News EmptySocialNewsMenu.jpeg|News Menu NewsMenu.jpeg|Gemstone Island Upgrades! SampleNewsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Gemstone Island Upgrades! LibertyDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Liberty Dragon ElectrumDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Electrum Dragon FireworkLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Firework Dragon OuroborosDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Ouroboros Dragon LibertyDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Liberty Dragon PepperDragonNewsGlitch.jpeg|Pepper Dragon News (Glitch) PepperDragonNews.jpeg|NEW Pepper Dragon RubyDragonLastCallNewsGlitch2013.jpeg|Ruby Dragon Last Call News (Glitch) RubyDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Ruby Dragon PeridotDragonNewsGlitch.jpeg|Peridot Dragon News (Glitch) PeridotDragonNews.jpeg|Peridot Dragon ForestDragonNewsGlitch.jpeg|Forest Dragon News (Glitch) ForestDragonNews.jpeg|NEW: Forest Dragon JadeDragonLastCallNewsGlitch2013.jpeg|Jade Dragon Last Call News (Glitch) JadeDragonLastCallNews2013.jpeg|LAST CALL: Jade Dragon AmberDragonNewsGlitch2013.jpeg|Amber Dragon News (Glitch) AmberDragonNews2013.jpeg|NEW: Amber Dragon BlueMoonDragonReReleasedNews2013.jpeg|RETURNING: Blue Moon Dragon RandomNews.jpeg|Get More Habitats and UPGRADE: Large Treat Farms GetMoreHabitatsInfo.jpeg|"Info" in the News Menu of Get More Habitats This section is used to receive news directly from Backflip Studios about changes to the game content. For example, "Gemstone Island Upgrades!" was the first news given to players via this feature. This feature allows players to find more information about the news headline and clear the news after reading it. Redeem Codes Redeem_Code_Social_Menu.png|Redeem Code button at the bottom of Social Menu EnterPromo.jpeg|Enter code section PromoError.jpeg|Message when a wrong code is entered PromoCodeApplied.jpeg|Message when a correct code is entered Update1.17FreeGift.jpg|Message after clicking the "Claim" button 10GemsThankYouFromTheWizards.jpeg|10 gems! Thank you, from the Wizards! (Special promotion collection in the Gifts section) PromotionCodeExpired.jpeg|Message when a correct code is entered the second time FacebookUpdate1.17Message.png|Facebook Post This option is located at the bottom of the Menu. When selected it allows for a code to be entered to receive a special promotion. After entering the code a "Claim" button appears at the bottom of a message to collect the special promotion. Following that, the special promotion becomes available for collection in the Gifts section of the Menu. If a redeem code is entered more than once a message stating the code is expired will appear on the device screen. The first code was released on the DragonVale Facebook page. Notes *The Menu feature became available on June 27, 2013. *The Menu was formerly known as the Friends Menu before the Gifts and News section were added to it. *When a new dragon is released into the game or a "Last Call" notice is given, the "Info" section of "News" Menu provides a display of the info box for the dragon. This information can also be viewed in the Dragons section of the Market. **The "Info" section of UPGRADE: Large Treat Farms news provides a display of the info box for the Large Treat Farm, which can also be viewed in the Buildings section of the Market. *The "Last Call" notice for dragons in the "News" section does not have a "Clear" button to clear the news after reading it. *Initially, several "News" announcements had a glitch where the actual coding was shown in the game rather than the description and information. **This occurred in News relating to: the Pepper Dragon, the Ruby Dragon, the Peridot Dragon, the Forest Dragon, the Jade Dragon and the Amber Dragon. **This glitch was later fixed. *On August 12, 2013, the icon was modified. *On August 12, 2013, in the Menu, 'give gift' was changed to 'free gift'. *On August 22, 2013, in the Menu, at the bottom of the screen a "Redeem Code" option was added to enter codes for promotions. *On August 22, 2013, the gifts notification that appears on the loading screen to notify players that they have been given gifts was modified. ---- PLEASE DO NOT POST FRIEND REQUESTS ON THIS PAGE. USE THE FRIENDS PAGE FOR THIS INSTEAD.